The Controlling Shadow
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I do not own any characters of Skulduggery Pleasant or Any themes or ideas linked with Skulduggery Pleasant, They belong to Derek Landy. Shadow watchers are now a new threat for the crime fighting duo, But when Valkyrie is targeted what will Skulduggery do to get her back? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadow passed over the lonely abandoned clinic as another shadow watcher came back to the clinic him and his gang liked to call home. He walked through the damp corridors until he came to a room he actually recognized. He pulled the thick door away from the old door frame and stepped into the old room which held many files of the next targets he was planning on controlling. He was the last of the shadow watchers, A mix of vampire and zombie, Who controlled the minds of unique individuals and turned them into Shadow Watchlings. He knew, That his next target was not going to be an easy target, But was vital to his ultimate goal of destroying the sanctuary. He had to overpower and control one of the toughest sanctuary members there is. He moved across the room in a swift fashion until he came to a file that actually held information he actually wanted at this point in time. His long thin fingers glided across the front as a sly grin formed on his face, The file he finally needed was in his hands. He carefully opened up the file and a picture of his next target tumbled to the floor, He turned over the image and saw his next target. Valkyrie Cain...


	2. Chapter 2

A cold swift breeze moved across Haggard, Making Valkyrie Cain shiver in her room. She was getting ready to meet skulduggery on the pier as they had another case waiting for them in the sanctuary. Valkyrie had agreed to meet skulduggery in the normal place and go to the sanctuary together. She stumbled over to her mirror and touch its cold surface when she finally got ready and her reflection smiled lazily as it moved out of the mirror into the world of the living. They didn't even bother to engage in conversation as the reflection slowly put on the clothes Valkyrie had left on the bed messily, And Valkyrie finished brushing her hair as she prepared for the long and tiring day ahead. She didn't know when she would next be at home with her family, And not living with them through a memory from a different perspective wasn't exactly the same as actually being there, But it was the price she had to pay for living a double life with magic. She turned back to the reflection and looked it up and down, She wondered if the reflection actually enjoyed life, But quickly ignored the idea as she prepared to jump out of the window and use air to support her landing. She smiled at the reflection and it smiled back, And Valkyrie finally decided it was time to go. Valkyrie jumped onto the ledge and when the reflection left the room she jumped off the ledge and used the air currents to stop her landing heavily. She landed with a soft thud, And moved quickly out of sight from the house and into the trees. Once she had reached the trees without causing herself to be spotted she walked away towards the beach. Valkyrie knew that Skulduggery was most likely already there and waiting for her, But she didn't bother quickening her pace, She didn't see why she had too. As she approached the beach she had the feeling that she was being watched. As she thought about it she heard a crack of branches and she turned her head behind her, But didn't see anything that raised any suspicion. She then turned her head back around, Causing her dark fridge to fall across her face as she continued towards the beach. Valkyrie then heard another crack of branches and started to jog towards the beach, Her pace quickening at every step, Her paranoia getting worse with every step. She started to hear the familiar crashing of waves and a rush of relief flooded through her as she got even closer to the beach. But as she got closer she realized the familiar look of the Bentley wasn't at the beach. Valkyrie started to panic and she decided to sit on a rock far away from any prying eyes and troubles of everyday life. Moments passed until she heard someone getting closer on the beach. She grinned and turned around, Knowing that this was a lame way of Skulduggery trying to trick her. As she turned around she said with a slight hint of cockiness about it, "About time you finally got here lazy bones!" She said as she turned. But her grin slowly faded as she saw that it wasn't Skulduggery standing there, It was a tall man with a cloud of black shadows flowing behind him drew even closer to her. As he got closer she could see he had dark purple rings around his eyes and dirty looking blonde hair poking out of his dark, Long coat which covered his whole body. She had to admit, This unknown man did actually have very flowing steps and had a confidence about him that showed he meant business. As he got closer a lump seemed to form in her throat, But she managed to wheeze out her words. She spoke quietly as he got even closer, "Who...Who are you?" She managed to say and she could see a very sly grin form on his pale face. "I am your worse nightmare Valkyrie Cain, Everything you ever feared is now happening." As he spoke her eyes widened and she wondered who he was, As that didn't really explain her question at all. Without hesitation he moved his hand causing her jacket to rip open with a very strong blast of air, Leaving her whole top section completely defenseless against any attack he wanted to through at her, And her completely bewildered. Suddenly time seemed to slow down as he removed a long plastic spike and jumped up, Directly aiming himself at Valkyrie. Valkyrie seemed locked into place as he came crashing into her and placing the thin piece of metal onto he stomach, And it slowly seeped into her t-shirt until it couldn't be seen anymore. "I will see you soon my dear." He smirked and with that he stood without fear and vanished into the calm air just as a loud purring came from behind as the Bentley came rolling up to the beach, Whilst Valkyrie was lying bewildered on the beach, Unable to take in what just happened and figuring out how she would even begin to tell Skulduggery of what just happened, The Bentley came even closer to the beach which made Valkyrie panic even more. Skulduggery wouldn't take this information well at all. But before she even had time to think of something the Bentley quickly came to a halt as Skulduggery saw her lying there looking like she had just seen a ghost...


End file.
